Jinbei Tsukishima
Jinbei Tsukishima (月島仁兵衛, Tsukishima Jinbé) is a constable of Mushibugyo. He is the main character of Joujuu Senjin!! Mushibugyo. Appearance Jinbei's outfit usually is a traditional Japanese kimono, with the color of it being red, white, and black. He has black hair with it being tied back in a ponytail and has light blue eyes. He carries a sword on his left side at all times. He also wears simple-style sandles. History Jinbei, the new member of Mushibugyo, takes the place of his father after his father severed his own leg. A young Jinbei was playing with a lord's son when a bug appeared and attacked them. The lord's son peed himself thethough his guard was there. The lord was furious with the embarassment of his son, that he blamed Jinbei and was going to sentence Jinbei to jail.Yet Jinbei's father, Genjuurou, protected his son from going to jail by taking responsibility and severing the ligament in his own foot causing him to no longer be able to walk. Now Jinbei arrives in Edo to join the bug hunting organization, insect magistrate Mushibugyo, as the new member in place of his father. He also has a secret power that sleeps within his body. Though it is speculated it may be a strange effect from a piece of the insect magistrate's hair, since a piece of her hair was in his mouth after his transformation or Inherited it from his father, who also can turn into a fox mode. Plot Jinbei first appears in Edo where meets a girl named Haru. Later on, she is attacked and kidnapped by a spider. Jinbei rushes in and fights the spider and tries to save her life. He puts up a good fight, but he doesn't have an advantage due to him being stuck in the web. As he is about to be killed, he is saved by the Insect Magistrate. As the spider tries to kill Haru, Jinbei jumps in. He saves her life and kills the spider, inpressing the Insect Magistrate. Afterwards, he joins the Insect Magistrate and, unknown to him, earned the affection of Haru. During his time with the Insect Magistrate, he gains good relationships with all the membrs of the Insect Magistrate. He then later is tasked along with the members of the Insect Magistrate to help protect the Mushibugyo, who is the overall leader of the Insect Magistrate since the Insect Hunters are there to kill her. With Hibachi, Jinbei goes to where the Mushibugyo is, but falls off of Hibachi and lands inside the house. They talk for a while and the Insect Hunters commence the attack on her. The Mushibugyo fights back, but is interrupted when Jinbei tries to protect her. As the fight is going on, she is thinking that he is with the Insect Hunters and she asks him. Before she gets a response, Jinbei is hit in the face by the leader of the Insect Hunters. He gets up once more and uses Tsukishima Style: Mount Fuji Counter. He tells the Mushibugyo, unknown to him that she is the leader of the Insect Magistrate, to escape and that together, they will see the skies of Edo. The Mushibugyo ultimately develops feelings for Jinbei and Jinbei is killed quickly by Purgatory's Spear Technique. The Mushibugyo is angry with Jinbei's death and fights the Insect Hunters. She has the upperhand in most of the fight, but the Insect Hunters take away her power. She soon learns that Jinbei is still alive, but barely. As the Insect Hunters try to kill Jinbei, he is saved by Mugai. The Mushibugyo starts to carry him on her back when she was seperated by the Insect Magistrate. As she is carring him, Jinbei's face shows him smiling, and his eyes pure white. He has cat-like ears in top od his head and his hair turned white. Later on, he regains consciousness, but he turns into a blood lusting monster and kills the guy who beat him earlier. Jinbei then fights the Insect Hunters and gains the upperhand for most of the fight. Unknown to him, the Mushibugyo is about to be killed and he heard her scream. He turns back to normal saves the Mushibugyo. He then falls asleep afterwards as the Insect Magistrate and the Mushibugyo go back to Edo after the Insect Hunters withdrawled from the battle. Abilities Tsukishima Style: Mount Fuji Splitter: Jinbei uses his sword for a powerful downward slash. Tsukishima Style: Mount Fuji Strike: Jinbei strikes using the back of his sword's handle, making it a very devastating blow. Tsukishima Style: Mount Fuji Counter: Jinbei counter's the opponent's attack with an attack of his own. Tsikishima Style: Fuji Hammer: Jinbei does a downward slash attack that doesn't slash the opponent, but crushes them. The attack is so powerful that on impact, it lets out a strong shockwave. Hidden Ability: Tsukishima has a hidden power that turns him into a bloodlusting monster which only activates when he is on the brink of death. This power does not change his entire body but it does give him an immense boost in physical strength, durability, and speed. When activated, nearly 3/4 of his hair turns white, he gains fox-like ears, and his eyes turn pure white. Unknown what caused or triggered it, but suspected to have something to do with the Insect Magistrate's hair being on him since she found a hair on him after he turned back and fell asleep. Battles/Events Relationships Haru - Haru was the first one to greet Jinbei when he came to Edo. In episode 1, he saved her life from the bugs in Edo and she has had affection for him ever since. Mugai - Ever since Mugai protected him, Jinbei looked up to him. Jinbei wanted to have more power in order to pay him back for saving his life. Hibachi - Hibachi and Jinbei both look up to Mugai and hope to get stronger to pay him back. Recently she has begun to show very small amounts of jealousy whenever Jinbei is around other women Insect Magistrate - At first she paid no attention to Jinbei, but after he nearly sacrificed his life trying to protect her from the Insect Hunters, she began to take a greater interest in him. Recently it has been hinted that she may be falling in love with him. Trivia Despite initially being considered the "weakest" in terms of bug-slaying, he has been shown to posses superhuman strength, lifting enormous weights as part of his morning routine. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mushibugyo Category:Males